Bellende Malfoys beißen nicht
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Auszüge aus dem Leben eines oft genervten Draco Malfoys, eines manchmal verzweifelten Harry Potters und eines ab und zu etwas durchgedrehten Blaise Zabinis.


**2001**

Harry wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus, hängte seine Jacke auf und sah sich in dem leicht düster wirkenden Raum um. Schließlich fand er die Person, mit der er hier verabredet war, ging zielstrebig auf deren Tisch zu und setzte sich.

„Hallo, Malfoy," sagte Harry und grinste leicht.

„Draco."

Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Naja, findest du es nicht ein _bisschen_ zu nostalgisch, wenn wir uns weiter mit unseren Nachnamen anreden? Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt."

„Oh ja, Entschuldigung. Alte Gewohnheit."

Draco schnaubte und nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich was fragen willst. Also raus mit der Sprache," sagte er, nachdem er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hatte.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, und eigentlich bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, weil wir ja noch nicht so lange Freunde sind…und ich hab da irgendwie meine Zweifel, aber…"

„Potter! Hör auf rumzustottern und sag endlich, was du willst."

„Ich dachte wir wären schon bei den Vornamen…" Auf einen vernichtenden Blick von Draco hin brach er schnell ab und fragte stattdessen:" Willst du bei mir einziehen?"

Draco, der gerade wieder einen Schluck von seinem Getränk genommen hatte, begann unkontrolliert zu husten und zu würgen.

Als er sich wieder von seinem kleinen Anfall erholt hatte, blickte er Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Das soll ein Scherz sein, oder?"

„Ähm…nein, eigentlich nicht."

Draco blickte ihn weiterhin stumm an, dann jedoch verzog sich sein Gesicht immer mehr, und trotz aller Versuche, gleichgültig zu wirken, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Potter…haha…du und…haha…ich…das ist einfach zu genial!"

Als er auch noch damit begann, mit einer Hand auf den Tisch zu schlagen, während er sich mit der anderen die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, verdrehte Harry die Augen und stand auf.

„War nur so ne Idee," sagte er leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Gott, du hast meinen Tag gerettet…ich war echt schlecht drauf und jetzt…hahaha…das ist echt das Lustigste, das ich seit langem erlebt hab!"

„Ja, schön, Malfoy, du brauchst nicht drei Stunden lang drauf rumreiten. Ich geh jetzt besser," erwiderte Harry äußerst peinlich berührt und ließ den immer noch fröhlich vor sich hinglucksenden Draco alleine am Tisch zurück.

**3 Tage später**

Harry erschrak, als das Feuer im Kamin plötzlich grün wurde und ein blonder Haarschopf darin erschien.

„Hey, Potter. Ich hab's eilig, also kann ich nicht zu dir durchkommen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich über dein Angebot nachgedacht hab und es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so schlecht finde. Von mir aus zieh ich bei dir ein."

Harry wollte Draco gerade seine Freude und Dankbarkeit kundtun, als dieser plötzlich aufkeuchte. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Potter! Eine schwarze Couch und ein brauner Couchtisch??? Damit das klar ist, bevor ich hier einziehe wird renoviert!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der blonde Schopf aus dem Kamin und das Feuer prasselte wieder friedlich vor sich hin.

Harry starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Punkt, an dem Dracos Kopf verschwunden war, und stöhnte laut auf. Das konnte heiter werden.

**2005**

„Ich will Chloe einen Heiratsantrag machen."

Urplötzlich war alles still, nur der Fernseher, mit dem sich Draco nach einiger Zeit des Zusammenlebens mit Harry hatte anfreunden können, lief unbesorgt weiter.

Harrys Hand, in der sich ein Schokofrosch befand, war auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund in der Luft stehen geblieben.

Blaise, der sich gerade Butterbier nachschenken wollte, entleerte die Flasche auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, Draco fassungslos anzustarren, um darauf zu achten, wohin der Inhalt der Bierflasche floss.

Beide starrten Draco an, dann starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, und dann folgte ein lautes:" WAS?"

„Ich meine, wir sind jetzt schon fast drei Jahre zusammen und…naja…macht man das nicht so?" sagte Draco leicht lächelnd und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Ähm, ja, eigentlich schon, aber ich hätte dich jetzt nicht unbedingt für den Typ gehalten, der sich niederlässt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine," antwortete Harry, da Blaise immer noch zu perplex war, um einen vollständigen Satz von sich zu geben.

„Ich kann ja nicht für immer und ewig ein Weiberheld bleiben, oder? Ich meine, in Hogwarts war das schon ganz witzig, aber ich denke einfach, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich ein neues Image zuzulegen. Draco Malfoy – Ernährer einer Famile. Klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht."

„Du, Draco, ich will ja wirklich nichts sagen, aber ist der Wunsch nach einem neuen Image nicht ein ziemlich dämlicher Grund um zu heiraten?" gab Blaise zurück, der nach Dracos letzter Aussage endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Hm…Potter, warum hast du Rebecca geheiratet?", fragte Draco und drehte den Kopf, um Harry ansehen zu können.

„Weil ich sie liebe?!"

„Oh…tja, dann hab ich ein Problem."

„Du hast tatsächlich ein Problem. Du bist vollkommen gestört!" warf Blaise ein, während er die Sauerei, die er vorhin auf dem Wohnzimmertisch angerichtet hatte, mit seinem Zauberstab beseitigte.

Plötzlich brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Er dreht echt durch," flüsterte Blaise Harry ins Ohr, der daraufhin eifrig nickte.

„Gott, seid ihr dämlich. Und so was nennt sich meine besten Freunde! Ich hab euch nur verarscht!"

„Wie jetzt?"

„Natürlich liebe ich sie! Warum sollte ich sonst drei Jahre mit ihr zusammen bleiben? Wegen dem tollen Sex?"

„Naja, den animalischen Geräuschen nach, die du dabei immer machst, kann es ja nicht so schlecht sein," sagte Harry mit einem gespielt angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Woher weißt du, welche Geräusche ich beim Sex mache, Potter?!" Draco war empört. Und verärgert. Und auch etwas angeekelt.

„Dein Zimmer ist gleich neben meinem."

„Und warum hör ich dann nie was, wenn Rebecca hier ist?"

„Weil ich genug Hirnmasse besitze, um einen Stillezauber auf mein Zimmer zu legen."

„Leute, könnten wir zum Thema zurückkommen? Also schön Draco, du hast uns verarscht. Haha, wie lustig. Also willst du Chloe gar nicht heiraten?" warf Blaise ein, der davor nur augenrollend die Diskussion der beiden Freunde mit angehört hatte.

„Doch."

„WAS?"

„Muss ich noch mal von vorn anfangen? Ich dachte die Schockphase wäre mittlerweile vorbei."

Blaise warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Dieser blickte jedoch nur verwirrt zurück.

Die Diskussion darüber, ob nun geheiratet wurde oder nicht, zog sich noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hin, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Blaise und Harry es irgendwann einfach aufgaben und ihren Frust im Feuerwhiskey ertränkten.

**2006**

„Chloe und ich möchten ein Kind bekommen, also werde ich wohl bald mit ihr zusammenziehen."

„WAS?"

„Leute, bitte…ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns."

**2008**

„Draco, ich schwöre, wenn du dich nicht gleich hinsetzt, dann kleb ich deinen Hintern auf den Stuhl!" sagte Harry, der sich vor Draco gestellt hatte und ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte, streng.

„Oh, Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich leicht angespannt bin. Es passiert ja grade nichts Ungewöhnliches oder so, meine Frau kriegt ja nur ein Kind!!!"

„Ich war bei Simons Geburt nicht so verrückt drauf wie du," antwortete Harry und warf seiner Frau Rebecca, die ihren Sohn auf dem Schoß hatte, einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Schatz? Ich will mich hier ja wirklich nicht einmischen, aber du musstest dich drei Mal übergeben, während ich in den Wehen lag," sagte Rebecca grinsend.

„Na und? Ich hab an dem Tag was Schlechtes gegessen."

„Ja klar," bemerkte Draco spöttisch. „Könnten wir uns jetzt wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren? Ich werde Vater, verdammt!!!"

Plötzlich waren hastige Schritte zu vernehmen und kurz darauf schlitterte ein ziemlich gestresst wirkender Blaise Zabini um die Ecke. Er blickte sich in dem langen Korridor um, entdeckte seine Freunde und raste, „Wo ist das Baby? Wo ist das Baby?! Wo ist das BABYYY?!", brüllend auf sie zu.

„Noch nicht da, Blaise," sagte Harry mit beschwichtigender Stimme und verdrehte die Augen. War er die einzige Person hier, die ihren Verstand noch nicht vollkommen verloren hatte?

„Ich halt das nicht aus. Das ist zu viel für meine Nerven," stöhnte Draco und gab sich wieder seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung hin: Vor dem Kreissaal auf und ab laufen.

„Du bist nicht der erste Mensch auf der Welt, der Vater wird, Draco. Harry hat's auch irgendwie überlebt, trotz der Übelkeit," bemerkte Rebecca und lächelte dem werdenden Vater aufmunternd zu.

„Ja, aber er ist der erste Draco Malfoy, der Vater wird!!! Und ich werde Pate!! Wisst ihr, was das für eine riesengroße Verantwortung ist?!" rief Blaise und fing an, mit Draco im Gleichschritt auf und ab zu gehen.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, das weißt du hoffentlich. Ich hab dich zum Paten von Simon gemacht, und du nimmst Blaise," sagte Harry zu Draco gespielt beleidigt, musste aber schließlich doch grinsen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Kreissaal aufgestoßen. Leider stand Draco gerade sehr ungünstig und wurde hart an der Schulter getroffen.

„AU! Verdammt!" brüllte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie ihre Tochter sehen?", fragte die Heilerin mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Tochter? Tochter??? Gott, Draco, du hast eine kleine TOCHTER!!!" brüllte Blaise überglücklich und fiel dem frisch gebackenen Vater um den Hals.

„Ja, Blaise, scheint so. Ich würde sie gern sehen, wenn's genehm ist," gab Draco zurück und löste sich aus dem Klammergriff. Blaise trat peinlich berührt zur Seite, um ihm Zutritt zum Zimmer zu gewähren.

Nachdem Draco einige Zeit allein mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter verbracht hatte, ging er mit dem Baby nach draußen, um es seinen Freunden zu zeigen.

Blaise sprang sofort von seinem Sessel auf und beugte sich über das kleine Bündel. „Gott, sie sieht aus wie ich!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

**2019**

„Ich werde dich soooo vermissen, meine Kleine!" krächzte Blaise, drückte Hydra fest an sich und wischte sich möglichst unauffällig eine Träne von der Wange.

„Blaise, das ist_ mein_ Kind," bemerkte Draco mit schleppender Stimme und grinste höhnisch.

Harry klopfte dem leicht mitgenommen wirkenden Blaise lachend auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn Simon, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen viel zu schweren Koffer in Richtung des Hogwarts-Expresses zu schleppen.

Er nahm ihm den Koffer ab, stellte ihn auf den Boden und sagte:" Vergiss nicht, Hydra ein bisschen zu unterstützen. Es ist ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie muss sich erst zurechtfinden. Achte darauf, dass sie sich nicht einsam fühlt. In Ordnung, Kumpel?"

„Klar, Daddy," antwortete Simon fröhlich und umarmte seinen Vater.

„Was soll das denn heißen, Potter? Meine Tochter braucht keinen Aufpasser. Sie wird wunderbar zurechtkommen," sagte Draco verächtlich und legte seiner Tochter demonstrativ eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, klar, sie wird sich sofort als beliebteste Schülerin entpuppen. Hi, ich bin Hydra, benannt nach einem Ungetüm mit hundert Köpfen, dessen Atem tödlich ist. Wollen wir Freunde sein?" bemerkte Harry sarkastisch.

„Entschuldige, bitte! Der Name symbolisiert zufällig Stärke und Macht. Genau das, was eine Malfoy ausmacht! Und wenn die anderen Schüler so dumm sind und einen Namen verurteilen, dann haben sie die Freundschaft meiner Tochter sowieso nicht verdient!"

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige," murmelte Harry, umarmte seinen Sohn, der sich gerade von seiner Mutter verabschiedet hatte, noch einmal, wünschte ihm ein schönes Jahr, forderte ihn auf, ihm mindestens einmal in der Woche zu schreiben und half ihm in den Zug.

Danach ging Harry zu Hydra, die gerade bei Chloe stand und sie lange umarmte.

„Mummy, was heißt „enterben"?" fragte sie, als sie sich von ihrer Mutter gelöst hatte.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Chloe verwundert.

„Daddy hat gesagt, er wird mich enterben, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor komme. Bei Ravenclaw bekomme ich nur Hausarrest, den ganzen Sommer lang."

Chloe warf ihrem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dieser grinste aber nur unschuldig.

**2027**

„Mein Vater ist tot," sagte Draco leise und drehte sich zu Harry um, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer der Malfoys gefloht war, weil er eine Nachricht von Draco erhalten hatte.

„Oh Gott, das tut mir Leid. Ich…ich…gehen wir ein Bier trinken?" fragte Harry unbeholfen und schalt sich innerlich für seine Taktlosigkeit.

„Okay."

„Wie, _Okay_? Das hab ich nur gesagt, weil mir nichts anderes eingefallen ist! Du musst doch total erschüttert sein. Ich meine, dein Dad ist tot!"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass es sehr plötzlich war. Er hatte Drachenpocken," sagte Draco ruhig und sah Harry prüfend an. „Also, gehen wir nun oder nicht?"

„Ähm, ja okay. Aber wenn du vorher noch weinen willst oder so, dann…"

„Potter, ich bin keine Memme! Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir dieses sinnlose Gespräch jetzt beenden könnten und endlich gehen!"

In dieser Nacht hatte Draco aber doch noch geweint. Nach 7 Gläsern Feuerwhiskey. Harry musste bei seinem Leben schwören, dass er es nie irgendjemandem erzählen würde, weil Draco ihm sonst jede Gliedmaße einzeln abschneiden und diese dann dem Haustier der Malfoys – ein kleiner Zwergdrache namens Al – zum Fraß vorwerfen würde.

**2035**

„Ich bin jetzt endgültig alt," seufzte Draco, der gerade seinen neugeborenen Enkel auf dem Arm hielt, und blickte verzweifelt in die Runde, die sich in Hydras Zimmer in St. Mungo's versammelt hatte.

„Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Stimmt," witzelte Harry und klopfte Draco anteilnehmend auf die Schulter.

„Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, Dad, du bist immer noch ein echter Hingucker. Also wenn ich um die 50 und nicht deine Tochter wäre, würde ich mich unter Umständen von dir anbaggern lassen," warf Hydra ein, die immer noch vor Glück strahlend in ihrem Bett lag und die Hand ihres Mannes Noah hielt.

„Danke, Liebling. Das beruhigt mich ungemein," gab Draco missmutig zurück und strich seinem Enkel mit einem Finger über die winzige Wange.

„Das Baby ist da? Warum hat mir keiner früher Bescheid gegeben?"

Alle wandten sich um und sahen Blaise, der keuchend im Türrahmen stand.

Seine Bemerkung wurde weitestgehend ignoriert, nur Harry hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, damit man sein Grinsen nicht sah.

„Weißt du was, Blaise? Du bist jetzt 55 Jahre alt. Langsam könntest du ein bisschen ausgeglichener und…oh ich weiß nicht…normaler werden!" schnarrte Draco und ging auf Blaise zu, um ihm das Baby zu zeigen.

Blaise' Augen fingen an zu strahlen und er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, doch Draco bemerkte dies rechtzeitig und sagte schnell:" Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass er aussieht wie du, dann fliegst du aus dem Fenster, und ich werde dir nicht mal die Güte erweisen, es vorher zu öffnen."

Blaise blieb für die nächsten zehn Minuten vollkommen stumm und bewunderte stillschweigend, dafür aber mit äußerst ausgeprägter Mimik, das neue Leben.

**2058**

Pünktlich um 18 Uhr am Heiligen Abend läutete es an der Tür.

Draco ging auf seinen Gehstock gestützt in die Eingangshalle und ließ seine Tochter, ihren Mann und ihre zwei Kinder, Matthew und Grace, herein.

Während er sie begrüßte, toste das Feuer im Wohnzimmer und zwei Paar Füße schritten aus dem Kamin.

„Deine Mutter ist in der Küche," sagte Draco zu Hydra und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen.

Harry und Rebecca waren noch dabei, sich den Ruß von ihrer Kleidung zu wischen, als Draco sie begrüßte.

„Hallo. Simon lässt sich entschuldigen. Du weißt ja, das Spiel. Er will Lucy unbedingt unterstützen," sagte Harry und klopfte Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das muss doch schlimm für dich sein, Potter. Deine Enkelin spielt besser Quidditch als du," antwortete Draco selbstgefällig und lehnte sich auf seinen Gehstock.

„Es ist immer wieder schön, so herzlich Willkommen geheißen zu werden. Pass lieber auf, dass dir die Zähne nicht raus fallen," konterte Harry und setzte sich an den riesigen Esstisch der Malfoys.

Kurz darauf kamen die restlichen Gäste ins Zimmer und setzten sich.

„Was zum Teufel ist dieses Ding da?" rief Draco plötzlich, der das glitzernde Etwas an Grace' Augenbraue gerade erst bemerkt hatte.

„Das ist ein Piercing, Grandpa," antwortete Grace lässig und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft.

Draco entschied, es dabei zu belassen. Wenn seine Enkelin sich verstümmeln wollte, indem sie sich Metall durch ihre Augenbraue bohrte, war das sicher nicht sein Problem.

„Wo ist eigentlich Onkel Blaise? Ich hab mich schon auf ihn gefreut," fragte Hydra, während die Familie die Vorspeise zu sich nahm.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, er ist in den Flitterwochen. Frag mich nicht warum, aber er hat sich eingebildet, dass er und Nicole den Bund der Ehe unbedingt noch einmal schließen müssen," gab Harry zurück und grinste.

„Ich frage mich jeden Tag, wie ich es fast 78 Jahre lang mit Blaise ausgehalten habe, ohne ihn umzubringen," fügte Draco hinzu.

Nach dem Essen versammelten sich alle um den gigantischen Christbaum, um den Abend besinnlich ausklingen zu lassen.

„Grandma und Grandpa, ich muss euch noch etwas sagen." Matthew wandte sich Draco und Chloe zu und verkündete:" Ihr werdet Urgroßeltern!"

Dies war der Moment, in dem Draco beschloss, während der nächsten 9 Monate zu sterben. Es ist nämlich eine Sache, Großvater zu werden, aber Urgroßvater zu sein ist die offizielle Bestätigung, dass man alt, senil, hässlich und zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Und ein Malfoy ist nicht alt. Ein Malfoy ist nicht senil. Und am allerwenigsten ist ein Malfoy hässlich.


End file.
